Face the consequences
by seijuro407
Summary: They pushed Tetsuya away. And that was their biggest mistake. They tried to get him back...but its too late. They wish for it, they got what they wished for, right? Because its their fault, they have no other choice but to face the consequences. Whether they like it or not. Rated T just to be safe! Please read it. i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for making another story! Even though my other stories are not yet done, here I am typing this story. This story just can't get out of my damn mind, then i just decided to make this not-so-nice idea into a story~! So please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. If that happens, Bakagami will be kicked out of the main story (I mean it), and focus on my lovely Akashi! **

**Note: I know, I know. You'll see mistakes here and grammar issue!**

**Please forgive me. English is just my second language, but i'm trying my best to bring out the grammar correctly, okie~? This is not a yaoi fic. Period!**

**~o~**

**Kuroko's P.O.V**

Hi my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you.

I'm the youngest among all of them. Sei-nii is the oldest, followed by Atsushi aniki, then Shintaro aniki, Ryouta-nii, and then Daiki-nii.

Our Mother and Father are always busy with their work. They don't come home often. But they do come home, when there's a special occasion and such.

I love all of my aniki. I'm so lucky to have them. Even though our time together is decreasing, They always have time for me. One of the main reason why i love them so much.

Me and Daiki-nii were close. We always play basketball together during our free time. We love that sport. Daiki-nii is a basketball freak, why? Even the sun is shining so bright, he would always play basketball. Maybe one of the reasons why he got a tanned skin. (**A/N: And why he looked like Nikki Minaj :3**) When Daiki-nii is playing, i always got the chance to see his big wide smile every time he scores. When me and Daiki-nii is playing, my role is to become his shadow. I always make the passes, he always make the score. He's always there to support me, even though i can't score nor shoot the ball, he never call me useless on the game. But none of that really matters to me, as long as i can play with him... That makes me very happy.

Ryouta-nii is the most bubbly and cheerful among all of us. He always talked about his modeling career, how people bully him, and many more. If you ask me, Ryouta-nii is a walking speaker. Becuase of his loud voice, maybe mother accidentality gulped down a microphone will carrying Ryouta-nii on her belly. He always help me with my 'clothing style', he always prepare my clothes that i would wear. Ryouta-nii is always there to cheer me up, with his smile. I really love him even though i always bully him. Sometimes, he use to play basketball with us. Daiki-nii hate Ryouta-nii for copying his moves, and swore that one day Ryouta-nii can't copy him. Ryouta-nii is busy with his modeling career, that's why we often see each other.

Shintaro aniki, is a serious type of person. We often call him 'Tsundere' because of his attitude. Well, Shintaro aniki and I are not that close to each other. But when I'm having a hard time studying, he's always there to teach me, But mind you he's very strict. When it comes to academic purposes, i can't rely much on Daiki-nii and even Ryouta-nii. That's why i always call Shintaro aniki for assistance. He's like the doctor of our family, when one of us-mostly me- is sick, he's always there to take care of us. I love him despite of his attitude. Atsushi aniki and Shintaro-aniki are not in good terms with each other, they would always fight about Atsushi aniki's attitude. But in the end of the day, Shintaro aniki can't do a thing to change his attitude. He also plays basketball, so far he was the best shooter i met.

Atsushi aniki has the most big appetite. He has this kind of addiction to sweets, he would whine like a baby if he did n't have his daily dose of sweet. He dislike to share his beloved snack. But when a miracle occur, he would share all of them. He's the tallest among all of us, i envy him because of that unfair fact. I mean, why is he so tall and...and...i'm short? Growth hormones are unfair. He always call me 'Short Tetsuya-chin~!' and it annoyed the hell out me, He can't even call Sei-nii short! Why? Lets just say that all of the stores Atsushi aniki's favorite will be burned, instantly. He always make me his pet, he would always feed me vanilla flavored pocky. I really like vanilla, and he knows that fact. If I'm sad and Ryouta-nii is not home, he would cheer me up using vanilla desserts. He also play basketball, but because of his long arms, he would just stay under the net so that Daiki-nii can't score. And daiki-nii would always say "Get the hell out of my way!" to no avail. Atsushi aniki is a stubborn one, and childish. Sometimes I call him 'Atsu-nii.'

Sei-nii is often busy because of his studies. Since mother and father is busy with their work, Sei-nii would always look out for us. Just like my other aniki, sei-nii always make me happy, cheer me up. One of his best feature is his heterochromatic eyes, Its a really mesmerizing eyes yellow and red. When i need help for my homework's and Shintaro-aniki is not available, Sei-nii would always volunteer. Not only me even Daiki-nii and Ryouta-nii, sometimes Shintaro aniki also seek for his advice. Even though Sei-nii is a little bit taller compare to me, no one can defy him, even Atsushi aniki. Something about Sei-nii is absolute, and its really scary. But if you ask me, Sei-nii is one of the nicest person i met. I'm really lucky to have him, and so did he. He knows how to cheer up all of us, yep! Even Shintaro aniki can be sad sometimes. Sei-nii would be always there, No one can harm me and my aniki as long as his still alive. He promised that to all of us, especially to me. He also plays basketball during his free time. But he mostly spend his time on studying like shintaro aniki, or sometimes playing shogi alone.

All of them promised to protect me from any harm. Not because i'm the youngest, but because i'm the most important person for them. I'm not like them, I look fragile. And besides, i have a low presence, sometimes people will think that i'm some kind of ghost. During my middle school years, I always get bullied by kids bigger that me. But my aniki's are always there to protect me, they scared the hell out of that kids, to the point that they did n't even attended school.

_They promise to protect me_

_To cherish me_

_Never hurt my feelings_

_Respect what i want_

_And lastly... __**Never leave me.**_

_But promises are meant to be broken anyway._

During my third year in middle school, they changed, even Sei-nii.

_They pushed me away_

_They treat me like i'm useless to them_

_Like i was never their youngest brother_

"Tch. Stop bothering me already will you, tetsu? Stop being a pest to me. I already said that I will not go to our basketball practice. And that's it. Now go away, stop pestering me whole day"

_Daiki-nii i'm not pestering you... I just want to play with you again. _

_To see you play while smiling._

_To be your shadow again._

"How many times do i have to tell you? Your not my shadow anymore, your just being a pain in my ass. No go away, i'm going to sleep"

_Was the reply i got._

_Ok then Daiki-nii._

_Bye._

"I'm sorry tetsuyacchi but as you can see that i'm really busy right now. Can you please go away or better yet leave? Your presence's is kinda disturbing me with my work."

_But I just want to play with Ryouta-nii_

_I have a low presence. You'll never notice me, I promise._

_I just want to see you today._

"I said i don't have time for you! Can you understand a thing Tetsuyacchi!? Now stop bothering me already! Go ask shintarocchi to play with you! No Out!"

_Was the only reply i got._

_Never thought that Ryouta-nii will shout at me_

_Frowned at me._

_Ok then._

_Bye_

"Tetsuya i'm busy. If i failed the exam i will blame it to you, if you keep on knocking on my door. Please just stop. My studies are far more important that you, you know that? I swear if you disturb me again, you'll regret it."

_But Ryouta-nii said that..._

"I don't care. Stop bothering me. That's my wish, ok? Now go away already"

_And he slam the door at my face._

_Why? _

_You don't have to do that..._

"Tetsuyachin don't wanna~ Its so hot outside. And besides i'll be leaving later so i can buy more of my snacks"

_So... Your snacks are more important that me?_

"They will be selling a limited edition cake. And i don't want to miss that."

_I see..._

_And thus, atsu-nii left. He did n't answer my question._

_But his choice of words are like a "yes" to me_

"Sorry tetsuya. But you know that Sei-nii is busy at the moment right? I have no time for childish games of yours. Just go ask Daiki or ryouta to play with you."

_But i want to play with sei-nii..._

"tetsuya...are disobeying me? When i said i can't, i can't. Simple as that. Is it hard to understand simple words? Know your place. And please start to know how to be independent. Your being a bother to all of us."

_And sei-nii left me._

_They all left me._

_I was so sad._

_No one cheered me up._

_I wonder why they changed?_

_I really want to know..._

_**But it seems like they realized their mistakes**_

_They only realized that the moment i don't consider them as my brothers anymore._

_They left me, i left them. Simple as that_

_I drift myself away from them._

_But they want me back._

_Maybe they returned to normal? Who knows..._

_But by the looks of it...yes i can say that they returned to normal._

_But the words they told me a year ago... Is still fresh and still lingering on my mind._

_I promised to myself to be independent. Not to rely on them._

_They will see who's Kuroko Tetsuya now..._

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Whew! Finally done with this chapter! Did you like it? Oh please tell me you did! Please? -puppy eyes- **

**Please drop a review~! I love them soooo much! But please be gentle -bows-. I just notice that i can make this kinda long chapter in just an hour. I'm proud of myself XD **

**My last word are:**

**Please drop a review my dear readers! I'm begging you! Pleaseeee? Thank you in advance! Nyahahahaha :3**

**Oh yeah, don't worry about my other stories. Incident is nearing its end! Nyahahaha! 4 more chapters to go and that story is good as done! And for my other story t-e-t-s-u-y-a Kuro Phantom kaage 1511 is still busy. But will be making as soon as possible.**

**Thank you very much!**

**-seijuro407-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. If that happens, say goodbye to bakagami. :P**

**(!) Note: (!)**

**Akashi-2nd year in Rakuzan university **

**Murasakibara-1st year in Yosen university **

**Midorima- 4****th**** year in Highschool, Shutoku**

**Kise- 3****rd**** year in highschool, Kaijo**

**Aomine- 2****nd**** year in Too highschool**

**Kuroko- (?)**

**~o~**

**Mother: Ayumi Kuroko**

**Father: Seito Kuroko**

**~o~**

**On with the story~!**

**o~O~o **

"I want tetsu to be with the same school as mine!" A tanned teen declared to the whole kuroko family-except Tetsuya-. Named: Daiki Kuroko

"No Fair! Why? Tetsuyacchi can be with me in kaijo!" a blond protested. Named: Ryouta Kuroko, Also known as Kise Ryouta (Stage name)

Right now, all of them are discussing about Tetsuya's new school. He just graduated a month or so from Teiko.

"Please settle down, Daiki and Ryouta." their mother said.

"Sorry Okaa-san." both of them said in unison

"Hahaue, where's Tetsuya anyway? I haven't seen him since this morning." a green haired teen asked their mother. Named: Shintaro Kuroko

"Last time we check, his still asleep on his room." instead of their mother, Their father answered the question.

That's what they thought, But they did6n't know that a certain Teal-haired teen is listening to their conversation all long.

"I'm thinking that Tetsuya should be with Daiki." Their mother voiced out her thought

"YES!"

"But kaijo isn't a bad choice after all" their mother added

"Damn."

"Daiki, your language." Seijuro Kuroko reminded the tanned teen.

"Okaa-san! Let Tetsuyacchi in kaijo! So i can guard him~!" a blond suggested

"Shut up! Ryouta-aniki, you can't even guard yourself!" Daiki countered

"Stop it both of you." their father said.

"Fine fine, i'll be the one who'll decide, Which school Te-"

"Okaa-san" a voice said

All of them turned to the source of the voice. They saw a teal-haired teen standing.

"Tetsuya-chin is awake~!"

"We know Atsushi."

"Good morning Tetsuya." Their mother greeted the Teal-haired teen. Who just nodded. "Is there something wrong, tetsuya?"

"Mother, can we talk about something. Just the two of us. This won't take long, i promise." the teal-haired teen requested, much to their surprise.

Ayumi Kuroko (their mother) looked around and saw a collective nods from them, indicating her to comply to the teal- haired teen's request.

"Sure. Why not?" was ayumi's reply.

-o-o-o-

**Tetsuya's room**

"Okaa-san, I want to study at seirin highschool." Tetsuya bluntly said to his mother.

"Why?! That school was just built 2 years ago. And besides, your brothers can't look after you if you enroll to different school." Ayumi stated

"But i'm not a kid anymore!" Tetsuya defended himself "I don't need them to look after me!" tetsuya raised his voice.

"You do! What if someone bully you? You can get hurt! I'm going to enroll you to Daiki's school, and that's final."

"NO! I'm not like before! I don't want to be a burden to them! Please okaa-san...just...please..."

Ayumi stole a glance at Tetsuya-who was looking down at the floor-. Her expression soften upon seeing her youngest son create such a sad expression (which is rare).

Ayumi just sigh "Alright." she announced. Tetsuya immediately looked up at his mother and hug her tight. "Thank you so much, Mother."

"But on one condition" she added

Tetsuya raised and eyebrow "What is it?" he asked nervously.

"If someone or somebody is bullying you at that new built school, I will drop you out of that school instantly and you will transfer to daiki's or Ryouta's school, Understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you very much Okaa-san."

-o-o-o-o-

"WHAT?!"

"Lets just respect Tetsuya's decision, shall we?" ayumi replied calmly as she took sip of her not-so-hot tea. "Tetsuya and I made a condition anyway. So no worries" she quickly added

"And you let him?! You could just let him transfer to my school, if he don't like at Ryouta or Daiki's stupid schools." Shintaro complained.

"Shintaro, Your school is too far,Tetsuya will suffer every morning if I enroll him on your school."

"T-that's true...But it dosen't mean that i still agree at your plan."

Ayumi looked at her son with disbelieving look "When did you get so concern about Tetsuya, Shintaro?" she questioned his son. "What happened to our one and only Tsundere son?" she teased

Shintaro just pushed his glasses up and looked away.

"So its settled then? Tetsuya will enroll at Seirin Highschool." With that, Ayumi Kuroko left the room, leaving all of Tetsuya's brother. Her husband also left the room and followed her.

"Are you sure about this, Ayumi?" Her husband -Seito Kuroko- asked her wife.

"I'm...not sure seito." Ayumi's eyes where on the floor. "But if this will make tetsuya happy, we should just let him be happy."

**-O-O- ~Setting Skip~-O-O-**

**Tetsuya's P.O.V**

'So this is Seirin Highschool...' He thought, as his eyes looked at the school building right before his eyes.

'I know I can do this without any help from them.'

**-/-/-~Daiki's P.O.V~-/-/-**

"So tetsu picked Seirin highschool huh? Tch, He could just enroll at my school." Kuroko Daiki mumbled to himself. "Too bad, I really want to play with him..."

'_Tetsu, i don't need any shadow anymore, can't you understand that? I don't need you. I don't want to play with you.'_

He regret saying those words to his younger brother. Since then, Tetsuya never invite him again to play basketball together. Tetsuya will always stay at his room. He can't even remember the time his younger brother touched a basketball. And he is the one to blame for that.

Because of him, Tetsuya hated basketball.

**-o-o-o-~Back to Tetsuya~-o-o-o-**

Kuroko Tetsuya is walking on the corridor to find his respective classroom. Upon arriving at the door, he took a deep breath and slid the door. And as usual no one noticed him. He found an empty chair beside the window, he decided to sit there.

All of his subject for the first day of school went smooth. And then as Tetsuya predicted, Its already lunch time. He was walking towards the canteen of his school when suddenly, he bumped into someone-Maybe a second year-. The second year student is kinda rude.

"Hey! Watch it kid!"

"I'm so sorry." Kuroko said as he bowed down a little infront of the second year student

"Tch. Freshman these days are rude! Know your place kid!" He spatted. He pushed Kuroko, as a result kuroko's shoulder bumped hard on the wall. He watched as the second year student stormed off.

"Ouch." kuroko winced. He looked at his shoulder, only to be greeted by a swelling bruise.

Kuroko decided to ignore the bruise on his shoulder, its not visible because of his uniform's sleeves. But kuroko remembered something, His mother's condition 'I'm dead once okaa-san see this' he thought.

-/-/-/-

Upon arriving at their school canteen, Kuroko got his meal and thankfully found an empty seat for two. While he was eating, a teen with Dark red hair stop infront of the empty seat just across Kuroko. The unknown teen just start eating his burger, completely ignoring kuroko. Kuroko decided to speak up.

"Umm, excuse me." Kuroko said politely

The dark red haired teen looked at the source of the voice, and...he immediately choked his burger. Kuroko gave a cup of water to the stranger.

"Y-you! W-who are you?! Why are you here? Since whe-" the dark red haired was stopped by kuroko

"I'm kuroko tetsuya, I was the first one who occupied this table. I'm here since the beginning." kuroko answered calmly.

"O-oh...is that so?" the dark red haired teen was obviously embarrassed because of his behavior. "I'm so sorry. I'm Kagami Taiga."

"Its okay Kagami-san. I get that alot."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami asked the smaller teen across him.

"I have a low presence, that's why only few people notice my presence right from the start." kuroko explained with a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Well next time, before i sit with an invincible man like you, better speak up! Your going to kill me because of an heart attack." Kagami complained

"By the way kagami-san" kuroko started.

"Call me Kagami-kun. I don't like someone calling me 'Kagami-san'" kagami cut off kuroko "Or if you want call me 'Kagami-sama'" Kagami stated with a smirk on his face

"I prefer calling you kagami-kun. As i was saying kagami-kun, what is your next class?" kuroko asked

"My next class...? Oh shit! Next is Math!" kagami shouted

"Math? What's wrong with Math?" Kuroko asked out of confusion.

"two words: Math Sucks." Kagami explained shortly.

Kuroko chuckled a little at his new friend.

And then, Lunch time ended.

-/-/-/-

"Kagami-kun, don't sleep at class time." kuroko reminded the dark red haired teen infront of him.

"Math sucks! I freaking hate this subject" kagami complained like a child

The two of them are in the same class. But they didn't know that, until the two of them has the same destination of classroom. It was like this, Kuroko came late to class, and kagami didn't notice him.

"Kagami-san" Their math teacher called out.

Kagami just nervously stand "Y-Yes ma'am?" kagami asked the math teacher.

"Please answer this question" the teacher said as he point out a not-so-difficult problem. Kagami started to sweat.

Kuroko noticed that kagami dosen't know the answer, he just sigh and decided to help the red dark red haired teen.

Kagami noticed a piece of paper on the ground, he narrowed his eyes and saw the answer to the question. "19.25" He blurted out.

"Good, you may take your seat." and with that the teacher continued his lecture.

Kagami looked at kuroko and said "Thanks, i owe you one." and kagami flashed a smile at the teal-haired teen.

-/-/-/-~**Time Skip~-/-/-/-**

Every student of seirin highschool should have a club. Kuroko is having a hard time choosing one. Kagami wondered why, he couldn't help but asked the teal-haired teen.

"Kuroko what club are you going to join?"

The two of them are walking around the school. Kagami was finding a specific club to join.

"I don't know yet. What about you kagami-kun?"

"I'm, thinking about joining the basketball club!" Kagami answered without any second thoughts

"Basketball...?" kuroko asked

"Yep! Why don't you join basketball club too?"

"I- i don't have a light..." kuroko whispered

"Light? Why do you need light? For what? What do you mean by 'i don't have light'? What a light anyway?" Kagami asked the teal-haired teen out of his confusion.

"You see, I'm a shadow. I will be the one who will pass the ball and my light will be the one who will score the ball." kuroko simply said

"Ohhhh. How about this, I will be your what you call 'Light' thing. I think you will love basketball!" kagami suggested

Kuroko looked up with a little wide eyes "You will?"

"Uh, yes if you want but if yo-"

"No no! I'm okay with you being my light. Thank you kagami-kun. I think i will start loving basketball again."

"Start loving basketball again?" kagami raised an eyebrow "Did you hate basketball?"

"Yes, becuase no one wants to play with me. Even daiki-nii." kuroko said

"What? Daiki-nii? You have a brother?!" kagami was obviously surprised

"Yes, do you think i'm the only child?"

"Uhhh, not at all."

-/-/-/-

The two of them registered for the basketball club. And the two of them passed. They are now officially a basketball player of seirin highschool.

They decided to walk to Maji burger to eat. After that, the two of them need to separate ways. Kagami bid goodbye to kuroko, and kuroko did the same.

-/-/-/-~**Kuroko's House~-/-/-/-**

"Tetsuya, why are you late?" Seijuro Kuroko questioned the teal-haired teen

"I'm sorry, sei-nii. Basketball practice ended at 6:00"

"Basketball practice?! You join basketball club at your school?" Daiki blurted out.

"Yes, I'm tired now, Can i go to my room, sei-nii?" Tetsuya asked the red-haired teen.

"How about dinner, Tetsuya?" Shintaro asked

"I already ate with kagami-kun." kuroko explained

"Hm, Is that so? You can now go to your room so you can rest" Seijuro said

"Thank you sei-nii."

-/-/-/-~**Tetsuya's room~-/-/-/-**

Upon arriving at his room, Tetsuya locked the door. He winced as he touch his swelling bruise on his shoulder.

"I should ice this." he said to himself. But he was afraid that one of his aniki will notice the bruise and report it to his mother.

Its a good thing that one of the maids passed by the door of his room.

"Could you please get me some ice?, and please put it in an ice pack" Tetsuya said politely to the maid

"Yes Of course Kuroko-sama." The maid said as she bow a little. She was about to go, but kuroko stop her, saying...

"Please don't let anyone besides you, know that i need an ice pack."

"Yes Kuroko-sama"

He watched as the one of their maids walk towards the corridor, until she was out of his sight.

Unfortunately for tetsuya, Shintaro was in the kitchen, to fetch some milk from the fridge.

"What's with the ice pack?" Shintaro asked the maid- who was holding an ice pack-

The maid didn't answer him

"If you don't answer me, you will lose your job" shintaro threatened

"K-kuroko tetsuya-sama said that he needs an ice pack." she nervously answered the green-haired teen.

Shintaro raised an eyebrow "Very well. Hand that ice pack to me." he ordered

The maid couldn't do anything just to comply with the gree-haired order.

~**Shintaro's P.O.V~**

After the maid handed over the ice pack to me, I walked over to Tetsuya's room. And i knocked, He was surprised to see me holding an ice pack.

"Tetsuya why do you need this?" I said as i gestured at the ice pack on my hand

He seems to be hesitant to tell me. He just continued to looked at the floor

"Don't worry i won't tell Hahaue." I added.

"Please keep it a secret, Shintaro aniki."

"Fine."

"I'll show you inside my room." he said as he enter his room. I followed him inside and i closed the door behind me.

He rolled up the sleeve on his right shoulder, I can't hide my surprised to see a swelling bruise on it.

"What Happened?!"

"Please calm down Shintaro aniki, it was nothing." he tried to explain.

"It was nothing my face! What happened tetsuya?! Tell me or i will tell hahaue about this." I threatened him.

" I-i bumped at a second year student while i was walking towards out school canteen, and then he pushed me, then my shoulder hit the wall." he explained. "Please don't tell anyone about it shintaro aniki. Please?" he added

"...Fine. But if this happen to you again, i won't hesitate to tell hahaue about this, understand?"

He just nod, and sighed at relief.

"Now let me ice that bruise of yours." i offered

"I can do it on my own. I'll just going to burden you Shintaro aniki. And besides you have school tomorrow, Its late you should go to bed now. I'm going to be fine."

"Let me ice that bruise, or i will tell hahaue about that."

"B-but-" he tried to speak

"No buts!"

And then I proceed to ice the bruise. Even though i gently press the ice pack he kept on saying the word "Ouch" everytime. After a minuet or so, it was in good condition, but it was not healed yet.

"Tetsuya, tomorrow after breakfast, i will ice this again to lessen the pain." i said.

"I'm so sorry if i burden you, Shintaro aniki." he apologized

"Hmph. I'm going to sleep now." i said as i stand up from the bed.

"Oyasumi Shintaro aniki." i heard tetsuya said before i leave the room

"Oyasumi Tetsuya." i replied back and closed the door. And headed towards my own room to get some sleep.

_o_o_o_

**Done! Whew! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I know i have alot! And typo error! I'm so sorry! Thank you for reading chapter 2~! I hope you liked it :) Maybe this fic will have 4 chapters? Maybe 3? Who knows :3 I'll update Incident next week. Or maybe this week. I dunno! I'll update this fic when i have freetime~ and also my other fics~! Please wait for the next chapter. Please~?**

**Oh by the way! Please drop a review! Pleaseeeeee~? Thank you for those who dropped a comment on the first chapter. Thank you really!**

**See ya` next chapter~**

**-seijuro407-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since this fic will only have 4 chapters, I decided to finish this first :) Then 'Incident' and lastly 'T-E-T-S-U-Y-A'. Have you read my latest fic? Titled: the red haired prince and the teal haired princess. It Akakuro pairing, FemKuroko. Please read it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, ok? If i did, I'll kill Mayuzumi =_= I mean it ._.**

**Note: Wrong grammars, Typo error. Please bare with me, English is not my first language at all :) This chapter is kinda long but please don't skip anything! :))**

**Please enjoy and review~**

**~O~OoO~O~**

**-Next day-**

"Tetsuya are you done eating?" Shintaro kuroko asked the moment he was finish eating his breakfast together with all his brothers.

"Hai."

When Shintaro heard his, he quickly stood up and walked out of the dinning room. Tetsuya joined in after a short moment. The rest who was left in the room was confused with their action.

**-Tetsuya's room-**

"I swear Tetsuya, if this ever happen again, you can say good bye to your school"

"Hai. I'm really sorry Shintaro aniki for the trouble i caused you."

"This will do, for now." Shintaro declared after the ice melts. The bruise is is still visible but it looks good than yesterday

"Ah thank you again aniki. Please don't tell anyone about this." tetsuya begged

"Hmph, i have to go. I don't want to be late for school because of you." shintaro said as he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. Before he leave he said "You should be careful of yourself." and then he left.

-**Along the corridor of their house-**

"So how was Tetsuya's bruise, Shintaro?"

"Seijuro aniki?!" shintaro was surprised about his question

"Answer my question shintaro, you know that i hate waiting." seijuro warned the green haired

"The swelling has decreased. The bruise is still visible but it looks much more better than yesterday." he answered without second thought.

"I see, just continue to ice his bruise. I already talked to the school's principal about this matter. The senior who did this unforgivable act, was already kicked out of the school."

"That Fast?!" shintaro couldn't help but gasped at his older brother's power over something

Seijuro look at him "Of course. I will not allow anyone to treat tetsuya this way."

"Hmph." Shintaro pushed his glasses up "I should have known, even we didn't tell you about this you will know it sooner or later."

"Well that's a fact. I believe yo should go now, you don't want to be late right?"

"I was about to leave if you didn't show up" shintaro state das he pushed his glasses up (again).

-**Seirin Highschool-**

"Sorry if i'm late, kagami-kun."

"Damn right! Your late! Did something happened?" kagami couldn't help but asked the teal-haired teen beside him.

"Nothing. Shall we go? Classes are about to start"

Kuroko and Kagami became best friend in just a short matter of time they spent together. After they both joined the basketball club, the both of them were called the 'Light and Shadow duo'. At first Kuroko was surprised because the title 'Light and Shadow duo' was also given to him and his Daiki-nii while the both of them are still in middle school.

-o-o-o-

The class started smoothly for Kuroko, while Kagami thinks that the first subject is hell. Well everyone thought of that, maybe expect Kuroko. Math is one hell of a subject (**A/N: Damn right! XD)**

Kuroko Tetsuya who likes the subject Math, hates the subject Physics. Kagami Taiga the person who hates the subject Math, Is good at Physics. The two of them are the opposite in all possible ways, Color of Hair, color of eyes, personality, hobbies and such. But they have a thing in common, and that is they both love basketball.

"Uh, Kuroko...If you're having a hard time with the subject Physics, you can talk to me about this lesson, you know that?" Kagami suggested

Kuroko raise an eyebrow at him "Kagami-kun is smart at Physics? I thought that you are stupid in all things besides Basketball" kuroko blurted out all of the sudden.

"What's with the sudden reaction?!"

"Ah Sorry, i was just surprised that you're good at this subject"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." kagami stated with a grin on his face

-o**Lunch timeo-**

"You should eat healthy foods, you know? That's one of the main reason why your so small."

"Try calling me small again and i will kill you right now" kuroko stated as a dark aura is starting to leak.

"I'm just kidding." kagami said as he felt a cold sweat on his forehead. 'I'm saying the truth anyway.' kagami thought, but he didn't voice it out. He love his life ok?

"Your like my brothers you know? They keep on bugging me about eating more foods." kuroko said. He looks like he was sulking

"You have brothers?!" kagami blurted out

"Yes. I'm the youngest. I have 5 brothers" kuroko stated

"You have 5 brothers?!"

"I just said that. Is there something wrong about having brothers?" kuroko couldn't help but asked the dark red haired

"No, nothing. I just envy you for having so many brothers. You know what, i also have a brother but not by blood. Me and tatsuya are childhood friends, we met in U.S while i still live there. But i need to move here in japan so i can continue my studies, and he was left i U.S" kagami explained to the teal- haired teen who was listening to him

"If you only know my life with my brothers, being the youngest, being the weakest, being the useless." kuroko mumbled to himself and he let his bangs cover his eyes while he was looking down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world

"Did you say something Kuroko?" Kagami did heard what kuroko said but he promised that he heard him mumble something

"I said that you should hurry up and eat your lunch because lunch time is about to be over"

"OH SHIT!" kagami shouted. And he began to stuff his mouth with burgers.

Kuroko just stare at his current light who was stuffing his mouth with burgers. Awe can be seen in his two eyes. Kagami is also like his Daiki-nii, Both of them have a monster like stomach.

Kuroko took a glance at the innocent wrist watch, He was wrong, they or he still have 20 minuets to finish everything. Oh well, Kuroko want some revenge. He had a plan that he created in just a short matter of time. He mentally smirk at himself

"Kagami-kun, one more minuet until our next class starts" kuroko said so he can add pressure to the dark red haired

Kagami was in a panic mode about eating his burgers. He stuff three burgers at his mouth.

Kuroko was still not satisfied, He want to see more.

"Kagami-kun! Sensei told me if someone is late he/she will have to strip in the rooftop and confess to his/her crush" kuroko said as he added a threat to the dark red haired teen

Kagami was about to reach the last burger but he choked one of the burgers he was currently eating. Which made kuroko chuckled a bit. But Kuroko still want kagami to survive and thus, he handed him a cup of water. Which kagami eagerly drank up all of its contents

"You know what, you can join a contest about food eating competition and i'm sure that you will take home a gold medal with trophy." Kuroko stated his tone of voice is full of sarcasm. Which made the dark-red haired teen twitched in anger.

"You did that on purpose!?"

"Nope I didn't." kuroko innocently said

"I know you did! You like seeing me suffer do you!?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"ARGH! I'm going to kill you bastard!"

"Well its alright, atleast i got my revenge. That's what you get for calling me short"

'Kuroko is a innocent-sadistic bastard' kagami thought

"Kagami-kun stop spacing out. I'm dead serious now, class are about to start"

"Hai Hai!" Kagami said as he stood up and follow his shadow

-.-.-.-.-.-

**-o-o-Time skip-o-o-**

**-o-o-5 months later-o-o-**

They noticed, all of them eventually. They notice that their youngest brother is much more...happy? Well the blank face is still there but...something was new about him, they couldn't point it out.

Was it because he was happy about his new school? Was it because none of them was bothering him in school? Was it because of this _**Kagami **_he was always talking about?

Yep. Maybe that's it.

Tetsuya is talking to someone over the phone, Tetsuya always came home late, he always tell his personal driver that he don't need to come and pick him up on their school because he and kagami walk together, Tetsuya always excuse himself when its time to eat dinner he always say 'I already ate with kagami-kun.'

Who is Kagami anyway? Why is he so special to their most precious youngest brother?

They will let him off the hook...for now. As long as he dosen't d anything bad to Tetsuya.

**-o-o-Time to Face the consequences-o-o-**

'_On the phone'_

"_Oi! Kuroko! Did you already study for our exam?'_

"Not yet kagami-kun. How about you?"

"_Hell not yet! Lets study together. You can teach me stupid math, i can teach you physics. Is it a deal?"_

"Lets study at your house. I don't want to study in our own house or in the library"

"_Ok fine! Its a deal then? What time do you want for today?"_

"Is...2:00 good for you?"

"_Yes. I'll see you then? Bye"_

"Bye Kagami-kun" and with that kuroko hung up the phone. After he hang up the phone call, someone knocked at his door room

"Kuroko Tetsuya-sama, Seijuro-sama said that its almost lunch time and you should eat with them." a maid said as she entered the room and bowed.

"I'll be right there"

The maid nodded and bowed again and she left the room. After a short moment Tetsuya also left the room

**-o-o-Dinning room-o-o-**

**-o-o-Shintaro's PoV-o-o-**

While all of them are eating their lunch peacefully, Seijuro-the oldest among them all- asked Tetsuya a question

"Tetsuya, I heard that your exam is near, Am i right? Did you already study?"

"Yes, our exam will take place this week of January. And not yet."

"Well do you need help with your studies? Me and Shintaro are free this whole week, we can teach you"

"No need. I don't want to burden Sei-nii and Shintaro aniki. And besides kagami-kun and i will be studying together." was kuroko's answer

I felt a sharp pain in his chest. I always remember Tetsuya always needs my help when it comes to studying and yet I pushed him away

I remember the time he needs my help and i just pushed him away...

"_Shintaro aniki please teach me this."_

"_Really Tetsuya? Its just Physics. And besides can't you study at your own? Your a bothersome. And i'm busy to, go to Seijuro aniki, i don't have time for you."_

Seijuro also felt a pain in his chest

"_Sei-nii can you te-"_

"_No. Asked Shintaro. I'm busy with my pile of homework. Or better yet, study at your own so you can't bother other people."_

"Its okay Tetsuya, Like Seijuro aniki said, i'm free this week. I can teach you." I really want to teach him this time.

"No need. Like i said I don't want to be a burden to all of you again. Me and kagami-kun will study together anyway. He's good at physics." was Tetsuya's answer...

I remeber the time he said that...

"_Shintaro aniki is really good at physics."_

"_No i'm not. Your just bad at it."_

"_Even so, I will never praise anyone when it comes to physics other than you."_

"What about the other subject?" I asked. I just hope that this 'Kagami' he was talking about is just good at physics and dumb on the other subject.

Please...I just want to teach him...like before...I...

I..._**just**_ _**want to spend time with my brother. **_

"I can study at my own."

..._**Why? **_

"I don't want to be a hindrance to Shintaro aniki and Sei-nii"

..._**But your not...i didn't mean what i said before...can i take that back...and give me one last chance?**_

"Sorry but i have to go. Kagami-kun is waiting for me to arrive."

_**He left...**_

_**I want to chase him and tell him that...**_

"_**Its really okay, i'm free this time...i won't push you away...i promise"**_

_**But my body won't comply...**_

**-o-o-Time to Face the consequences-o-o-**

-**o-o-Daiki's PoV-o-o-**

Its Saturday I want to play basketball. I want to play with Tetsu, I'm just going to invite him when he's home. Maybe i'll go out to have some walk.

-**4:30 pm-**

While i was walking somewhere where my feet while bring me, I saw a basketball court. I got excited, but i already saw someone playing. Someone that have dark red haired, and...is that Tetsu!?

I squint my eyes so i can see the figure better. And i'm not wrong, That's tetsu!

But why? Why is he passing to that stranger? I thought that i should be the only one to receive your passes? Is that Kagami that your always talking about?

I closed my eyes and walked away, I'm just going to talk to Tetsu about this.

**-o-o-Time Skip-o-o-**

**-o-o-Still Daiki's PoV-o-o-**

**-o-o-Along the corridor of their house-o-o-**

"Hey Tetsu! Can we talk for a bit?" I asked. Good thing he agreed because he nodded

"I saw you with another guy while i was walking, you are passing to him...who is he?"

"That's Kagami-kun"

'So its that kagami again huh?' i thought

"Why are you passing to him?" i couldn't help but ask. But i wish i haven't asked that question...

"Because he was my current light"

_**But i thought that i'm your only light...**_

"You told me that you don't need me anymore, that's why i asked Kagami-kun if i can be his shadow. And he said yes"

_**...What about me? Who's my shadow?**_

"And by the way, When the both of us are playing, people will always call you the light and shadow duo. Like people call us back in middle school"

_**...Who is better? Me or that Kagami...?**_

"Kagami-kun is awesome when it comes to basketball. He can jump so high."

_**...can you just forget about that kagami? Be my shadow again? Play with me again? I promise that i won't push you away...i promise. One last chance? Can i have that?**_

"I'm sorry Daiki-nii, but can i rest? I'm tired, i'll be going"

_**He left...**_

_**He left me...**_

_**He replaced me...With someone...**_

**-o-o-Time to Face the consequences-o-o-**

**-o-o-Ryouta's PoV-o-o-**

Finally! My manager let me have a day off! I want to spend time with Tetsuyacchi~! I want us to be close again like the old times~!

I walked towards the room of tetsuyacchi, and i just hope that he has free time. I wan to go shopping with him, so i can buy him clothes that will perfectly fit him~

Before i enter, I heard tetsuyacchi talking to someone in his phone, Maybe its this 'Kagami' his always talking about.

"This afternoon? Well, okay. I'm free anyway"

I heard tetsuyacchi said.

"Okay see you this afternoon Kagami-kun"

When i heard that, i assumed that their phone call is over. I decided to show up.

"Tetsuyacchi" i called out his name

"Ryouta-nii, don't you have work?" he asked. I don't know why, but i felt sad upon hearing those words

"Ah that? My manager let me have a day off today." i explained

"Hm is that so? Well please enjoy your day off" tetsuyacchi was about to leave the room but i stop him

"Wait! C-can we spend time together? I mean lets go out?"

"I'm sorry Ryouta-nii but i'm afraid the kagami-kun and i have plans already."

_**...So i'm more important that him...?**_

"I know that you rarely have day off, but you should spend it by resting yourself"

_**But i want to spend it with you...**_

"And besides, You'll not enjoy my presence right?"

_**No! Who told you that!?**_

"You told me, that my presence is annoying, that's why i distance my self. So i can't bother Ryouta-nii anymore"

_**That was before! You know that your more important than my job...**_

"You should just rest. Your model career is far more important. Bye Ryouta-nii"

_**...**_

_**I didn't mean what i said back then...**_

_**I was just stress because of my work...**_

_**You always come with a bad timing...**_

**-o-o-Time to Face the consequences-o-o-**

**-o-o-Atsushi's PoV-o-o-**

"Hi Tetsuya-chin~"

"Atsushi-nii hello" he greeted back

"Are you going somewhere?" i asked

"Yes. Me and kagami-kun are going to study together."

"Is that so? By the way, there's a new store they sell lots of new sweets, want to go with me?"

"I'm sorry but like i said me and kagami-kun already have plans together."

_**So spending time with me is far more important?**_

"You could go on your own."

_**But i want to come with you!**_

"I just noticed that the shop you're talking about, we already ate there. There vanilla cake there is good"

_**...Me or That Kagami?**_

"Um, Atsushi-nii, i better get going. I don't want kagami-kun to wait. Bye, please enjoy yourself"

_**...I guess that's Kagami?**_

_**He's more important now...**_

_**Well i guess that this is what i get for choosing sweets over you?**_

**-o-o-o-Time skip-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-A week later-o-o-o-**

"WOHOOO! I passed the subject Math! Thanks Kuroko!" Kagami shouted

"Well thank you also kagami-kun, My grade in Physics also ranked up because you taught me."

"Hell no! Its because you really want to learn. No need to thank me" Kagami said as he flash a grin at his shadow

"Well if you say so. Lets go to our next class shall we?" kuroko offered

-o-o-o-o-

"Okay class i would like all of you to make a card." their teacher said

"Card?" "What kind of Card?" most of the student murmured

"Well any kind of card! You need to write about the most important person in your life, please exclude your parents. You can write how you feel for your brothers or sister maybe your uncle or even your grandmother! Its your choice. And you will give it to them by the end of January! Am i clear?"

"Yes Ma'aam!" All of them shouted

"Well start doing it now!"

All of them started to write their letter. Some of them wrote for their Grandfather who passed away. Kuroko just wrote and wrote and wrote, all of the contents letter is from the bottom of his heart. While Kagami? He just wrote one sentence for kuroko.

'Thank you for being my best friend'

-o-o-o-o-

-**o-o-After 30 minuets-o-o-**

"Time's up! Now all of you please put them in your locker, but don't forget to put them on a sealed envelope. Class dismissed!"

"Kuroko to whom your going to give that letter?" kagami couldn't help but feel curious

"To all my brothers Kagami-kun, and you also have one" kuroko stated

"Oh really?! Let me see it!"

"Is it the end of January?" kuroko asked a obvious question

"Uhh well not yet"

"Then i have no right to give it to you...yet"

"Aw come on!" kagami pleaded

"No can do. Even if you pleaded with puppy eyes, my answer is still a no. Capital N-O"

"Pfft! Kill joy"

"Call me whatever you want kagami-kun, not going to give it to you. I'll personally hand it over to you by the end of January."

"Promise?" kagami said as he offer kuroko a fist bump

"Promise." kuroko accepted the fist bump

**-o-o-o-o-**

-basketball practice-

"Kagami-kun please pay more attention."

"I know I know!"

"Is something bothering you? You can always tell me"

"Nothing kuroko. I'm fine"

"Okay then."

All of them are having a small mini game. Freshman V.S senior. The freshman is on the lead having **28 points.** While the senior have **20 points. **Thanks to the light and shadow duo.

The game continued smoothly, Kuroko passing to something unexpected happened, Kagami isn't paying attention, he didn't notice that kuroko is just beside him. He swing his elbow, in result, he hit kuroko on the head which made Kuroko fell on the cold hard floor of the gym.

"Kuroko!" Their captain shouted the moment he notice the teal-haired teen fell.

All of them gathered around their shadow. Kagami helped kuroko so he can stand up. They all notice that he was bleeding. Maybe when his head hit the floor. Their coach `and captain insisted that they should go to their school clinic.

-o-o-Seirin school clinic-o-o-

"I'm really sorry kuroko, i didn't mean it! I'm so sorry"

"Like i said kagami-kun its alright its nobody fault."

Just then the nurse came in

"Kuroko-san is just fine. The bandage should stay until the bleeding stops. But you should also replace it with a new one." the nurse stated. Which made kagami sigh in relief that nothing bad happened to his shadow

"I told you i'm alright. Kagami-kun is stupid for worrying so much" kuroko said which made kagami twitch in annoyance.

"Hey! Its not bad to worry for someone important!" kagami defended

"We should go home now." kuroko suggested as he stand up

"Hmmm we we should. What to go to maji burger? I'll treat you vanilla milkshake as an apology"

"How can i say no to that offer?"

**-o-o-o-Maji Burger-o-o-o-**

"You know what, i'm really starting to wonder..." kagami started

"Starting to wonder what?" kuroko asked

"How can you survive by just drinking that milkshake. I mean, i never saw you eat anything."

"I have a small appetite Kagami-kun. I can live for a hundred of decades by just drinking this" kuroko said as he gestured at his almost done vanilla milkshake

"Whatever. But i'm serious, you should eat. I'm starting to think that we should never come here again if you won't eat anything besides a milkshake."

"You wouldn't dare." kuroko said. And he sighed "Fine next time we go here i'll eat more." kuroko declared

"Well that's good to hear. Well i'm done eating, i think we should go now. Its already..." kagami glance at his wrist watch "8:50."

"Fine. I'll just throw this in the trash bin"

-o-o-o-o-

After the separate their ways. Kuroko made his way to their house. He just hope that all of his brothers are asleep so they won't be able to see his injury.

Tetsuya made his way to his room, but unfortunately for him, he needs to pass by their living room so he can go to his room.

"Welcome home Tetsuya"

Tetsuya froze in his spot, right infornt of the living room. He slowly turn his head to the source of the voice. There inside the living room is all his brothers. Seijuro is standing, while the rest of them are sitting. He decided to walk inside

"Care to tell me what's that?" Seijuro said as he point out the bandage on his head

"I-i accidentally hit my head on the wall" Tetsuya obviously lied

"when did you learn to lie tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya tell the truth, or else" Shintaro threatened

Tetsuya know that he was cornered. He has to tell the truth or he can say good bye to his current school.

"While we are playing basketball, Kagami-kun accidentally hit me with his elbow, and then i fell on the ground" Tetsuya explained

"Okay. That's it, your going to transfer to Daiki's school." Seijuro stated

"WHAT?! Its just an accident!" Tetsuya shouted

"Accident or not, i don't care!" seijuro also shouted

"Tetsu! What's wrong about coming to my school anyway!?" Daiki joined in the fight

"Its not the school! I don't want to be with you again!"

"Tetsuya! Where is your manners?! Daiki is your brother respect him!" Shintaro shouted at their youngest brother

"tetsuyacchi what's happening to you? Your not like this before..."

"Maybe that kagami is teaching him this kind of manners" Atsushi stated

"SHUT UP! Kagami-kun has nothing to do with this! Can't you see? I'm happy with him more than i'm happy when i'm with all of you!" Tetsuya shouted at all of them which made Seijuro boil in anger.

Seijuro made his way to Tetsuya and then...

_**Slap!**_

All of them is startled with the sound. Because of the impact Tetsuya lost his balance which made him fall on the ground, butt first.

"I don't like your attitude Tetsuya." seijuro spatted out of anger

Tetsuya just stayed in the ground, tears are starting to fall out of his eyes. All of them notice the tears, its their first time seeing him cry. But before they can even comfort him. He ran away, he left his bag on the living room.

"Tetsu!" Daiki called out as he try to chase after him but seijuro stop him from doing so

"Let him leave Daiki. He needs some space" seijuro stated

"But is...is it really necessary to..." Ryouta didn't even bother to continue his sentence

Seijuro looked at his hands that he used to slap his precious brother.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya" seijuro mumbled

**-o-o-o-Tetsuya's PoV-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-Somewhere in a dark alley-o-o-o-**

I can't stop my tears from falling. Sei-nii never laid a hand on me before. I don't know how can i face them after what happen. I should just agreed to transfer school.

I touched my face where Sei-nii slapped me. I cried even more. I couldn't help but cry, its been a while since i cried...how many months?

While i was crying i heard someone...

"_Hey is that Tetsuya? Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

I heard a man with husky voice said. But i could careless about it.

"_Jackpot! If we abduct him, the kuroko family will give us lots of money for their child"_

'Eh? Abduct?' i thought look around and saw two man walking towards me. Their face is covered with mask. I instantly made a run.

"_Chase him!"_

I heard one of them shouted. Which made me run faster, but i accidentally tripped on something. I fell in the ground, but before i can stand up, one of them is already standing infornt of me while holding a gun. He pointed the gun at me.

"Listen, try to scream or i'll blow your fucking head" he threatened.

I zip my mouth. I'm really afraid this time.

"Did you catch the gold?" one of them said, he was holding a knife.

"Hahaha of course! Now you're coming with us" he said. He tried to grab me the the hand. I run again.

"Shoot him at his legs!"

And he did. I felt a sharp a very sharp pain on my right leg. I fell in the ground.

"That's what you get for running away." one of them said. My vision is starting to get blurry.

"I'll get the car. And i'll call the others so they can help us clean"

"Now get some sleep my gold." he said as he punch me hard on my stomach, which made me sleep.

But before i lose my consciousness i saw a van stop infront of my body. And they took me inside.

'_**Aniki...please help me...'**_

**-OoO-OoO-**

**Finally! I'm done! Thank you for those who read this! I'll update next week! Please be patient :)**

**Please review! If i got a lot of review, i'll update fast ;)**

**Review Review~!**

**Bye! See you next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter~ Is it long? Hahaha sorry sorry! **

**Review! **

**-seijuro407-**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter~! I updated soon because...I was bored? XD from the very start i should update this fic Sunday, but decided to update today. Thank you for those who reviewed :) Those review made me update faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, If i did, Do you know Mayuzumi? News flash, he is now dead. :D**

**Note: This is the last chapter everyone *cries in the corner* I hope you enjoy this~! Please read everything :) Oh by the way, please listen to a very sad song while reading this :) AND! When Tetsuya said 'Aniki' it means he's referring to all of them (Shintaro,Seijuro,Daiki,Ryouta,Atsushi) The Abductor here is only two persons, and one leader.**

**Please review and Enjoy~!**

**~O~OoO~O~**

**-Kuroko's mansion-**

**-10:59 pm-**

**-January 27- **

"Daiki have you contact Tetsuya?" Seijuro asked worriedly. Its been two hours or so since Tetsuya ran away

"No use! Tetsu's phone is off." Daiki answered he was in panic state

Right now all of Tetsuya's brothers are worried for him. What if something bad happened to their precious brother?

"Then try it again!" he ordered harshly

"Seijuro aniki why don't we look for Tetsuya ourselves?" Shintaro suggested. He is still calm in the outside, but in the inside? He was panicking also.

"No we can't." Seijuro instantly said

Ryouta frowned at his answer "Why not?" he inquired

"Its because the gates are already close about an hour ago. And we can't go outside, its mother's orders. And we all know what would happen if we broke it" Atsushi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Lets just call it a day shall we? Maybe Tetsuya booked a hotel or something so he can rest for the night" Seijuro said, but he know...that there's something wrong

-**Abandoned Warehouse-**

-**11:30 pm-**

**-January 27-**

"Can't we just contact his parents so we can get our money?" one of the abductor said. He was holding a gun for weapon

"No we can't. We still have to wait for three more days" the leader said

"Why not? I'm very impatient you know?" One of the abductor said, he was holding a very sharp knife.

"Don't you want to have some fun with this kid?" he stated as he have a devilish smile on his face

"I think...This is going to be fun!" the man who was holding a knife said

"Catching this gold is easy as pie! Good thing we are bored in here." a man said

"Lets begin the torture shall we?"

-/-/-/-/-

-**January 28-**

**-Day one-**

"Tetsuya where are you, damn it!"

"Seijuro aniki please take a rest, you didn't sleep last night, Am I right?" shintaro said

"**We** didn't sleep last night" Seijuro countered as he add an emphasis to the word 'We'

"Tetsuyacchi where are you..." Ryouta mumbled in a very soft voice. Right now the model is not like himself before, He should be loud, cheerful, and always wear a smile. But now, he is quite, gloomy, and have a frown on his face

"Tetsuya-chin..." The giant said to himself. He should be eating a lot of sweets, but now, you can't even see a snacks on his hands

"I already contacted the police about this, they said that a person saw Tetsuya running towards a certain direction..." Daiki started, he was having a hard time finishing his sentence

"Certain...direction...?" Seijuro said, he has a bad feeling about this 'Certain Direction'

"And the certain direction is...one of the most dangerous alley especially in night time here in Tokyo...the police suspect that...Tetsu...is..." Daiki can't continue his sentence anymore, because he was having a hard time holding back his tears

"The police suspected that Tetsuya has been abducted by some gangster during night...am I right?" shintaro asked. He just hope that his hypothesis is wrong. Well it looks like fate is not in his side.

"S-Shintaro aniki is right... But they will do their best to find their basement as fast as they can."

"Do their best? THAT"S NOT ENOUGH!" their eldest brother went berserk. His eyes are glowing dangerously, if eyes can kill, then all of them are dead in an instant. "I swear if anything happens to Tetsuya, I'll kill all of them. **All of them"**

**-Abandoned Warehouse-**

**-January 28-**

"P-please s-stop..."

"Aww~ The kid said stop. Are you in pain kid?" the leader asked sarcastically

"Please...just...stop..." Tetsuya pleaded.

"You should suffer more! Continue!" he ordered to the two abductor

Then again the kicking the punching the stepping continued, Kuroko Tetsuya was in pain, yes he was, he never felt this hurt before. And yet, they show no mercy to him.

"I want to cut his face" the abductor said while holding a new polished knife.

"Then cut it, Hey kid! Scream loud alright?" the abductor said as he pulled kuroko's hair so that the abductor who was holding a knife can cut his flesh.

"Don't forget to scream loud, okay?" He said as he start to trace the knife on Tetsuya's cheeks which caused blood to trail down on his cheeks into the floor.

A loud painful scream was heard.

-/-/-/-/-

-**January 28-**

**-Day one-**

**-Kuroko's mansion-**

"Tetsuya?" Seijuro said as he snap his head up from the computer. He was currently reading an article about the 'Alley' the police are talking about.

"Is there something wrong Seijuro aniki?" Daiki asked worriedly

"I think...i just heard Tetsuya" seijuro answered anxiously

"What are you talking about Aniki?" Atsushi asked, he was confused he heard nothing

"Nothing. Why don't you all rest? Don't worry i'll be right here in case the police got a lead." he offered

Everyone inside the room didn't agree.

"Are you all disobeying me?" seijuro asked with a sweet smile. He was smiling, yet his eyes are glowing.

"B-but, We are also worried about Tetsuya-chin..." Atsushi shuttered

"Like i said i'm here in case the police have lead. I'll inform you all right away if they contact me. And its my fault why Tetsuya ran away, i should be the only one suffering"

"Don't say that kind of things Seijuro aniki. Its no ones fault, okay? And besides, We will not let any of us suffer alone, we are brothers. We help one another" Ryouta stated.

"Ryouta is right, Seijuro aniki. I know that you didn't mean to hurt Tetsuya, none of us wants to hurt Tetsuya" Shintaro said

Seijuro smiled at them warmly and his eyes soften, and said...

"Thank you"

-**Seirin Highschool-**

**-January 28-**

"Argh! Where is Kuroko? Why is he absent?!" Kagami complained to himself while eating his lunch

"Kagami calm down a bit will you?" Their basketball captain said

Right now the basketball club are all gathered up on their school canteen, talking about something rather someone.

"I Can't help it!" he complained even more 'Why did he left me with all of them' he mentally added

"Just eat and shut up!"

"Hai!" kagami said as he start to chew his food faster than usual

-**Abandoned Warehouse-**

**-January 28-**

"Oi oi! Don't over do it. We still need that kid"

"Sorry boss, its been a while since i beat up someone, so i got excited."

"Do you think they will pay us if were going to present this kid's corpse?" their leader said, with a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone

"N-no!" the both abductor shuttered

"No lets leave this kid here. Lets go out to see if we can spot another filthy rich kid like him" he said as he point out at the not-yet-dead-but-almost-dead Kuroko.

When the door's warehouse are closed. Kuroko Tetsuya who was laying on the floor, tried to stand up to no avail. His whole body was in pain.

'_Why don't they just kill me?'_

'_Am i a bad boy? Did i do something bad?'_

'_I want to go home...'_

'_I want to see aniki...i want to say sorry to them...'_

'_Aniki...please...save...me'_

**-Kuroko's mansion-**

**-January 28-**

Its already midnight, but none of them have care. They are waiting for a call or even message from the police about their missing brother.

"Go to sleep already, All of you still have school tomorrow" Seijuro stated

"Same goes to you Seijuro aniki." Daiki countered

"Does mother know about this?" Ryouta seriously asked

"I already informed mother about it, She said that she and Father will book a flight to Japan as soon as possible." Shintaro answered the question as he pushed his glasses up.

"Is anyone hungry? We haven't eat anything since this morning." Atsushi offered

"Well...I'm hungry but..." Ryouta started

"I don't have the appetite to eat..." Daiki finished the sentence

"Tetsuya...i know...your in pain, please stay strong, aniki will come to save you..." Seijuro mumbled.

-/-/-/-/-

-**Seirin Highschool-**

**-January 29-**

**-Day two-**

"Is kuroko-kun here?" their teacher for the first period called, he is checking the attendance

"Sir Kuroko-san is absent." one of the student said

"Eh? He's absent again? Its been two days..." he said as he put an 'X' mark on kuroko's name

'So, Kuroko is absent again huh?' Kagami thought as he looked at the window, The sky is painted with the color of sky blue, almost similar to the color of teal. The sky is really clear, so beautiful.

"Is Kagami-kun here?"

Kagami perked up when he heard his name. He raised his hand, indicating he was present.

"Looks like Kuroko-kun is the only one not present today, oh well. Lets proceed to our class, please get your books and open it to page..."

Kagami don't have time to listen to his teacher. But he comply anyway, he can't keep his eyes off the sky blue sky above him.

**-Abandoned Warehouse-**

**-January 29-**

"Tomorrow all of us are going to be rich!" their leader declared

"Really?!" the two abductor gasped

"Yes yes. I got the phone of this little brat here" he said as he showed them Tetsuya's sky blue colored phone

"Boss I have a brilliant plan!" one of the abductor said

"What is it?" their leader asked

The abductor just grin and glance at the unconscious Kuroko Tetsuya.

'_Don't add fuel to the burning flames...' _

**-Police station-**

**-January 29-**

"Sir! I saw a package just outside our police station this morning." the police said as he handed over the package.

"Hm this is strange...Good work." he praised. The police who handed the package to him left the office shortly. The Officer opened the package, his eyes widened upon seeing the contents of the package.

He quickly dialed the number of Seijuro Kuroko.

-**Kuroko's mansion-**

**-January 28-**

**-Same time-**

"Its been two days..." Daiki stated worriedly

"Mother and father said that they can't get any flight to japan. And add that our private plane is broken and currently under maintenance." Shintaro said

"Don't lose hope...i can feel it...were going to see tetsuyacchi soon"

"Ryouta-chin is right, i also got that feeling."

_-Ring Ring Ring-_

A familiar ring-tone was heard. Seijuro took out his phone he was surprise to see who's calling him but he hid it under a cool mask. He calmly answered the phone call, but he putted it in speaker mode so that all of them can hear it.

"_Hello? Kuroko-san?" _The other line said

"Hello to you too. I'm guessing that you know something" He heard seijuro's voice, the officer continued

"_Yes. Well you see, someone sent a package here at our office. I opened it and found..."_

"And found what?! Don's stop speaking damn it!" Daiki's voice echoed at the other line.

"_And found pictures...Pictures of your brother..."_

At the moment the officer said that everyone forget how to breath.

"_I already sent the picture to your home address. We are now currently tracing where the package was delivered to our office."_

"Thank you for the information." Seijuro said as he was the first one to hung-up the phone conversation

"Pictures...What kind of pictures...?"

"We all don't know Daiki, I just hope that its not like what i think it is" Shintaro said. He have a bad feeling...a very bad feeling.

"What are you talking about?" Daiki asked. Shintaro was about to answer but he was interrupted by a door bell.

All of their attention snap towards the door, they let their maid open the door. After that, Their maid handed Seijuro a certain brown envelope all of them gulp. But Seijuro just calmly open the envelope.

The contents of the envelope are...

Pictures of their precious bother.

Different angels, but same meaning.

The most awful picture of all is: Tetsuya is soaked in his own blood, fresh cut is seen on his cheeks, lots of blood on his right leg, blood oozing out of his mouth and most of all, a knife is seen on both of his hands, effectively keeping it in place. The bandage on his head is still there, but also have a small amount of blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Daiki went berserk upon seeing the last and the most awful picture of all. He started to kick the innocent chair

Seijuro's eyes started to glow dangerously. "I will kill them for doing this to Tetsuya. I will kill them" he chanted. As he stab the table with his scissors

"I'll crush their skulls for doing this to Tetsuya-chin..." for the first time Atsushi is scary as Seijuro

Ryouta started to laugh murderously "This is the kind of game they want to play?" Its the first time they heard Ryouta laugh so scary

Only Shintaro remained calm. But on the inside he was burning in anger. If eyes can kill? Then i'm sure he can kill anybody right now.

-o-oo-o-

-**Abandoned Warehouse-**

**-January 29-**

"I want to see their face when they saw the picture!" One of the abductor said

"I bet its priceless! Hahahaha! Good thing boss thought of that idea!" the abductor laugh loud

"C-can y-you...please...remove...the..knife...o-on...my h-hands...?" Kuroko tetsuya once again pleaded

"Oh I forgot about that knife!" The abductor said. He come closer to Tetsuya and without hesitance,He easily withdraw the knife from Tetsuya's hands. Blood started to ooze out of Tetsuya's hands.

"Man i need to clean this properly!" the abductor whined, He ignored Kuroko who was crying out of pain.

"Its your fault anyway!"

"Yeah yeah whatever! At least the picture we took with this knife is like a master piece!" the abductor said as he grin

"Well boss said that, He just did that so they know that we are dead serious about killing this little brat here if they don't give us want we want"

"I know! I know! No need to tell me asshole!"

-/-/-/-/-

-**The next day-**

**-January 30-**

-**Kuroko's mansion-**

**-Day three-**

"DAMN THEM! THEY STILL DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHERE TETSU IS!?" Daiki shouted as he bang the table hard.

"Calm down Daiki!" Seijuro ordered

"WHY DON'T WE JUST LOOK FOR TETSU!?"

"SHUT UP! Daiki!" Seijuro command harshly

The tanned teen calmed down a bit.

"I'm so sorry Seijuro aniki, its just that...what if Tetsu is..." the tanned teen mumbled as he look at the floor of their living room

"We all feel the same Daiki" Shintaro stated. Usually, if its any normal day the green-haired teen should be holding his lucky item. But they can't spot anything in his hands

"If they just want money, why do they need to hurt Tetsuya-chin that way?" the purple haired said. The picture that was showed to them yesterday is keep on flashing on his mind, like its mocking him.

"Well they just like us to see that if we don't do what they want, they will kill Tetsuya without any second thoughts" Seijuro stated. He know that the main goal of the abductor is just to have money. So they kidnap different people in order to get what they want.

"Giving them money was nothing! We can give them any amount they want!"

"Ryouta calm down. Yes, its true that any amount of money is nothing to us. However, no matter how filthy rich we are, if they want to do something to Tetsuya they can do it without any second thoughts. They can even kill Tetsuya if they want to"

The way Seijuro said that, made them flinch at their chairs. What if their precious brother die...? No! They don't have time to imagine things like that!

All of them was surprised when they heard Shintaro's phone began to ring. The moment the green-haired teen took out his phone from his pocket, His eyes widened like the size of dinner plates.

_Caller I.D: Tetsuya _

Was shown in the screen

Seijuro called one of the police outside their house, the police quickly run to his van so he can get the tracer. They connect the tracer to Shintaro's phone. After the preparation, the green haired teen answered the call and putted it on speaker mode.

(**A/N: '**_On the phone')_

A husky voice spoke. Which certainly did not belong to their brother.

"_Did you enjoyed the pictures we sent you? Hahahaha, I hope you did! We putted a lot of efforts so just we can send you those picture."_

"You Bastard! I swear if i see you? I will kill you asshole!" Daiki shouted at the phone

"_Then i'll kill your brother first!"_ the guy threatened them.

"No! Don't kill him please!" Ryouta desperately pleaded.

"_Hahahaha! Of course not!_ _You won't pay us if we kill your brother right?"_

"Just tell us what you want! Money? How much? Just give us Tetsuya back" Seijuro order coldly

"_ummmhhh let's see, 25,000,000,000 yen. That's the price! If you don't give us that money tonight, say goodbye to your stupid little brother. We'll text you where and what time are we going to meet up." _He said as he was the first one to hang-up.

Seijuro smirk "I believe we already know where Tetsuya is" he stated

"Eh!?" Ryouta, And Daiki gasped

"The old abandoned warehouse, its just near the area where your brother was abducted" the police told them. "We just need to be patient and wait for there instruction. If not, your brother is in big problem" he quickly added

"I'll be helping you prepare everything we need" Seijuro said as he stood up and follow the police outside their house.

They just hope that everything will go as planned

-/-/-/-/-

-**Seirin Highschool-**

**-Locker room-**

**-January 30-**

"Kuroko is absent...AGAIN!" Kagami complained to himself, he is all alone in the locker room. Basketball practice ended a while ago.

He took a glance at the locker of Kuroko. He smirk.

'_Don't touch anything that does n't belong to you...'_

-OO-oo-OO-

-**January 30-**

**-10:35 pm-**

**-Kuroko's mansion-**

Seijuro received a text message from the leader.

"It's time to go, are you already?"

"Seijuro aniki what if they knew that there are snippers at the area?" Ryouta asked nervously

"I hired world class snippers, they can't be seen. Trust me, and besides we are just dealing with three people" Seijuro assured

"Just keep your weapons hidden and everything is going as planned" Shintaro said

'Tetsuya...aniki is going to save you, just wait a little longer..."

All of them thought in unison

-**Outside the abandoned warehouse-**

**-January 30-**

"Oh! They are here!" one of the abductor said as he point a car that parked infront of the warehouse.

"Where here and here's the money" Seijuro said as he took the lead, the others followed behind "Now, Where's Tetsuya?"

"Chill bro! Your little brother is still alive. He's inside the warehouse." The leader said

Seijuro narrowed his eyes, something is not right. Absolutely not right. "Were is the another abductor?" he asked with a cold voice

"He's inside, if something happens to us, he will blow your brother's head" The abductor who was holding a knife spatted

"Well here's the money you want. Let go of Tetsuya and everyone of us are going home happy" Shintaro stated his eyes are glowing dangerously

"Give it to me" the leader said as he stretch out his hands

Seijuro bravely took a step forward, Atsushi followed behind. The moment its just an inch between the two of them, the leader took out a gun and pointed it at the red haired teen's head

But the red haired teen didn't even flinch or show any emotion the moment the gun was pointed at him. He just stare at him without any emotion

'Something is not right...' the leader thought. He glance around and saw someone...holding a gun

"SHIT! THERE ARE SNIPPERS!" He screamed. The another abductor went into panic mode.

"I'll blow your head you asshole!" he shouted. He was about to shot the gun at Seijuro but the snippers are faster than him. He got one shot on his arm and one shot on his leg

The abductor who was holding a knife was about to ran away, but unfortunately Daiki was already guarding him.

"You think you can get away after what you did to Tetsu?" He asked. He took out his knife a slashed the abductor on his face and arm. The abductor screamed loud at the pain

-**Inside the warehouse-**

"Shit! Everything is ruined!" the abductor shouted. When he heard the familiar scream, he knew that all of there plans are futile

"Its your fault!" he spatted

-**Outside the warehouse-**

"Your going to spend a lot of time inside the jail." the police said as he start to drag the abductor and the leader

"Seijuro aniki what about Tetsuyacchi!?" the blond said worriedly

"Lets go ins-"

**BANG!**

All of them are startled when they heard a gunshot that came inside the warehouse...

The door opened itself, wait...someone opened the door.

The police quickly surround the abductor who was holding a gun.

Somehow the abductor looks very happy...

Their eyes widened as they rush inside...

-**Inside the warehouse-**

The moment they are inside they looked around,

And saw something that came to there attention...

There is their brother, on the cold hard ground, a pool of blood surrounding him...

They quickly rush to his side...

"T-Tetsuya...wake up...aniki is here..." seijuro said as he hold his brother and gently shaking him

A pair of blue eyes opened slowly and looked at all of them

"A-aniki...? Y-you c-came..." he weakly said

"Of course we did! What kind of brother's are we if we did?" (Daiki)

"I-i...thought that...all...of...you are...mad at me..."

"Shintaro call the hospital quick! He's starting to loss a lot of blood" seijuro stated with a very panic voice. Seijuro rip off a piece of clothing on his jacket a covered the bleeding part, to no avail. The blood easily soaked the clothing

"A-aniki...i'm...so sorry...for what...i...did..."

"Hold your breath tetsuya-chin, lets just talk about it at the hospital" (Atsushi)

"B-but...i just...want...to...say...that...i'm...really sorry..." Tetsuya was having a hard time breathing

"Tetsuyacchi! Don't talk for a while!" (Ryouta)

"B-but...what...if i...die...now...? I...want...to...say...everything...i...wanted...to...say a..very..long...time...ago..."

"Stop your nonsense Tetsuya! Your not going to die...aniki...is...here..." Seijuro said he Tears started to form in his eyes. He knew there's no chance that Tetsuya will make it...he lost too much blood

"I...love...you...aniki...i'm...sorry...if...i distance...myself...from all of...you...i really want...all of us...to be together...again..."

"Seijuro aniki the ambulance is on its way!" (shintaro)

"Thank you...for everything...aniki...i'm sorry...if i became...a burden...to all...of...you..."

"T-tetsu! You know that's not true right!?"

Kuroko showed a weak smile "I...always...felt...like...that..."

"Well your not! Stop thinking of too much things go to rest" shintaro said, tears are starting to fall as well

"I...will...forever...i...will...never open...my...eyes...again..."

"No! Tomorrow is your Birthday right? We are going to celebrate it! At the hospital...together..." (Atsushi)

"A-aniki...can i have...my...birthday...gift...?" Tetsuya breath out

"Anything for my precious brother" Seijuro said weakly

"One...last...smile...i want...to see...all...of you smile...just this...last one...time...?" Tetsuya asked weakly, a tear fell of the corner of his eyes

Everyone complied, they smiled for the sake of their precious brother. The warmhearted smile Tetsuya really wants to see for a long time...

He finally saw it...

He was Happy...

He closed his eyes and said his last words...

"_**Thank you...Sayonara...I love you all aniki..." **_

-**Hospital-**

While Tetsuya is inside the ICU, all of his brother are outside crying silently for their little brother. Just then someone came in

"Kagami Taiga" Seijuro said

All of their heads looked up only to see Kagami standing while staring at the ground

"What do you want?" Daiki asked rudely

"I heard what happened to Kuroko..." he mumbled but loud enough to be heard

"He's still inside the ICU..." Ryouta said weakly

"I...see, I just came here to give you all this" he said as he handed them a brown envelope. With different colored seal "I got it from Kuroko's locker...i knew that kuroko has no plans to give it to all of you in the end of the month...so..." he didn't even bother to finish his sentence

Seijuro glance at the envelope and bowed at kagami. The others followed shortly

"Thank you for taking care of Tetsuya while we can't" seijuro said

"Its the other way around, Kuroko took care of me...without him i'm nothing..." he said as he flash a weak smile and walked outside the hospital

They opened the envelope, revealing a letter... They read it silently

**To Seijuro aniki,**

**Hello Sei-nii, its been a while since we talk to each other. I really miss you, i was really afraid to approach because i always think that you will be mad at me. I was really sad when you left me alone, I'm sorry if Tetsuya is not a good boy. I just want to play with you that time, but you got mad at me, i was really sad that time. But i have to understand that Sei-nii is really busy. I'm sorry if I disobey you sometimes, i promise that i will never do it again. I love you aniki, Take care of yourself! **

**P.S.**

**Thank you for everything...I love you...sayonara. I'll be waiting **

**To Daiki-nii:**

**Dear Daiki-nii, how long it has been? Since we last play basketball? I can't even remember it. I really miss playing with Daiki-nii, but you always decline my offer to play with you. I'm sorry if Tetsuya is pestering you, i didn't mean to cross the line. I'm really sorry. You know what Daiki-nii? I found someone like you. My new light. But no matter what...your always be my one and only light! No one can replace you. I really love you Daiki-nii. Thank you for everything :) I'll see you very soon, neh?**

**From Tetsuya**

**To Shintaro aniki:**

**Thank you for everything aniki! Your the best when it comes to teaching someone. You know what? Why don't you replace my teacher at school? Hahaha, just kidding. But you know, i miss you teaching me Physics... But i'm afraid that you'll just slam the door at my face again, that's why i never approach you again because of that. I love you aniki no matter what! Your always be my number one teacher in Physics and any subject! I guess you'll be having a hard time teaching me the next time we meet **

**From Tetsuya**

**To Atsushi aniki:**

**I hope you enjoyed eating all of your snacks :) But don't eat to many ok neh? It will be bad for you aniki. Thank you for giving me every sweets i like to taste. You know, i really want to join you on that new shop just near us. But i'm afraid that you will chose your snacks over me. Thank you for everything, you always make me happy when i'm down :) Maybe next time we meet, its my turn to make you happy. And Tetsuya also promise to be a candy boy so i can give you lots of candy.**

**From Tetsuya**

**To Ryouta nii:**

**I miss my energetic brother who swallowed a microphone (more like megaphone). I really miss hanging out with you aniki! But you always say that your busy, and i don't have a time to spend with you because you always say that my presence bother you, so i distance myself. I don't want to disturb you aniki, i'm sorry if Tetsuya is thick headed. Thank you for arranging my clothes everyday , even thought we have maid. You still have time for me. I just wish that you stay energetic forever. Thank you for bringing me happiness everyday! Don't worry one day, we will meet again and its my turn to make you simile**

**From: Tetsuya**

**Oo~o~O~o~oO**

**-The next day-**

**-January 31-**

"Happy birthday Tetsuya"

"_Thank you Seijuro aniki"_

"We are going to celebrate here, is it okay?"

"_Of course! Its my birthday anyway please do what you want"_

"Atsushi himself baked the cake for you. And Ryouta putted 17 candles."

"Oi Tetsu! Happy birthday! I have a gift for you!" Daiki sadi as he open a basketball, but not just any normal ball, it has a signature of an NBA player

"_This is the best Daiki-nii! Thank you very much"_

"Tetsuya-chin you will taste my cake right~?"

"_But i can't eat"_

"Mou~! Atsushi aniki! That's too sweet for tetsuyacchi!" Ryouta whined

"Eh~!?"

"Stop it both of you! Here Tetsuya this is my gift for you" shintaro said

"_T-this is...i really want these wristband. But never got the chance to get one because its always sold out. Thank you shintaro aniki"_

"My gift for you is these..." seijuro said as he showed a key car

"_But i can't drive seijuro aniki"_

"No fair! I want to have a car to!" Ryouta whined

"Me first before you Ryouta aniki!" Daiki countered

"I want a car to...so i can go different places" atsushi said as he stuff more chips on his mouth

"Then get a driver!" Daiki and ryouta said in unison

"I-its not like i want a car but, a want to have privacy when i want to go to school on my own"

"Whatever shintaro aniki!" Daiki and Ryouta said as they stuck their tongues out

"Well Tetsuya are you happy?"

"_Yes seijuro aniki! This is the best birthday ever!" _

"I'm glad...Well we need to go now Tetsuya...Aniki will always and forever love you"

"_Bye bye Aniki! See you again."_

_Hey look at the sky!_

_Isn't it beautiful?_

_The color is unique..._

_Its sky blue!_

_But its close to the color of teal! Don't you think?_

"_**No matter what happened Aniki, I'm always up here to see you all..."**_

"_**Till we meet again...Aniki..."**_

**-OO-OO-OO-**

**Well thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please tell me you did? Pleaseeeeee? **

**Please Leave a review!**

**And that's the end of Face the consequences! Thank you very much for reading this fic! Thank you for those who reviewed!**

**Please review! Sorry about the long chapter! I'm dying just to hear your thoughts about this chapter! So Review? Ok?**

**Till we meet again~! Jaa~!**

**-seijuro407-**


	5. Chapter 5

**So basically this chapter is my advance Christmas gift to all of you~**

**Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. **

**~O~O~O~**

-January 30-

A pair blue eyes squinted the moment he saw blinding lights. He let his eyes adjust before he completely opened them. He slowly turned his head to the right side, then to the left side. He couldn't recognized where he is, and he was sure that this is not his room.

-/-/-/-/-

"Are we there yet?"

"Ryouta aniki...you already asked that question for the fourth time" a tanned teen grumbled

"I couldn't help it!" the blond whined "Today is Tetsuyacchi's birthday!"

Kuroko Tetsuya, their youngest brother. After the kidnapping, he was hospitalized.

**~Flashback~**

After six hours of waiting in the waiting area, A middle age man came out of the ICU. All of them looked up and approach the doctor

"Doctor, How's Tetsuya?"

"To tell you all the truth, from all the blood lost, the injuries i never thought that boy can survive. But he's okay now, however...this hospital doesn't have that much blood packs. The patient is blood type A, we need a donor as soon as possible, and if its okay we need an exact blood type A. We need two packs." the doctor explained

"I am!" Ryouta raised his arms "I'm blood type A. I can donate"

"Please step forward. I need to run some test before we can proceed." the doctor ordered "We still need one person with blood type A"

"Huh? You can just get any blood from me!"

The doctor looked at him and said "No can do. It will be dangerous for your health"

Ryouta was about to protest but Atsushi stop him from doing so.

"I'm blood type O. As far as i know i can donate"

"Well we have no choice please follow me" The doctor said as he lead the way

After an hour or so they came back. Somehow ryouta has a frown on his face.

"What happened?" Seijuro asked the blond

"I'm sorry but he can't donate blood their not compatible." the doctor explained

"How about Atsushi?" Seijuro asked again

"He can. But like i said we need blood type A."

There was a dead silents. None of them dared to talk. Not until Daiki broke the silents

"Don't you have an extra pack of blood type A in here?! What kind of hospital is this!?"

"Daiki calm down, being angry isn't the answer"

"I'm sorry but we don't have." the doctor simply said

Daiki was about to shout again when they heard that the doors opened.

"Kagami Taiga"

The owner of the heterochromatic eyes said with a low dangerous tone. He scanned the other's appearance, yep this guy is Kagami taiga. The one who stole Tetsuya away from them

"What do you want?" Daiki asked rudely

"I heard what happened to Kuroko..."

"He is still inside the ICU" Ryouta said weakly

"I see..." Kagami mumbled "I...I heard that you need a donor, I'm blood type A"

All of them was surprise to hear what he just said. Their eyes widened, a ray of hope has come indeed.

"Let's proceed with the test." The doctor said as he and Kagami left the waiting area with Atsushi trailing behind

"If that Kagami guy...is compatible with Tetsuya..." Shintaro mumbled but loud enough to be heard

"We owe him...for saving Tetsuya's life" Seijuro finished

-/-/-/-/-/-

After an hour the doctor came back. Carrying a good news

"The blood transfusion is successful. The patient is out if danger."

Ryouta and Daiki rejoice, while Seijuro and Shintaro smiled.

"Where's Atsushi and Kagami?" Seijuro asked the doctor

"The both of them are just resting. Its normal to feel dizzy after donating blood. Now if you would excuse me, i need to go" and with that the doctor left.

"Ryouta, Daiki, and Shintaro we need to say thank you, because of kagami taiga Tetsuya is safe...thank god"

~**End of flashback~**

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Room 407_

Tetsuya was startled when he heard a knock at the door. Once the door was opened, he saw his brother made their way inside the room.

"Aniki..." Tetsuya called out. All of them looked at the source of the voice.

"Tetsuya/Tetsuya-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi/Tetsuya"

Tetsuya smiled at them.

'_This is one of my best birthday ever...'_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Tetsuya is having a great time just reading his book at their backyard. He looked up at the sky...

Then he heard someone called out his name

"Tetsu! Lets play!"

"Daiki-nii...are you sure?"

Daiki raised an eyebrow at his question

"This is the first time you asked me to play with you again..."

Daiki grinned "And i will never be bored to ask you all over again"

"Daiki-nii..."

"Lets invite Ryouta aniki!" Daiki suggested

"What if Ryouta aniki is busy with work?"

"Me? Busy at work?" a voice suddenly said behind them

"See? I told you Ryouta aniki isn't busy, right?"

"Daikicchi Tetsuyacchi lets play! I will team up with tetsuyacchi~!" Ryouta said as he cling to Tetsuya's right arm.

"HEY!" Daiki protest "No fair! Tetsu should team up with me! You can handle us!" Daiki said as he grab Tetsuya's left arm

"No! Tetsuyacchi will be my partner!" The blond countred as he pull Tetsuya's right arm

"I'm his light! Therefore Tetsu is going to be my partner!" he shouted back and pull Tetsuya's left arm harder

And the shouting continued.

"I think i'm going to be rip apart" Tetsuya mumbled at himself. "Somebody...save me"

Maybe god heard his prayer, suddenly the two of them stop pulling both his arms. Tetsuya looked at the two of them, their holding the back of their head.

"o-ouch! Who the hell threw that!" Daiki was the first one to snapp

"Opps my hands slip" a voice behind them said

"Shintaro anikicchi! That hurts you know!" a blond whined

"Don't call me that!" the green haired teen shouted, and then pushed his glasses up "The both of you are idiots. You're hurting Tetsuya"

"I'm sorry Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi!" The both of them said in unison.

"Stop copying me!" the both of them (Once again) said in unison

"I guess i can't help it" Shintaro started. The two idiots look at him "I will be Tetsuya's partner today. Not that i want to play or anything, it just that Seijuro aniki will be mad if Tetsuya is hurt"

"NO FAIR!" and once again they both said in unison

"Yes fair. Besides i'm more capable to be his partner than all of you" he stated as he pushed his glasses once more

And chaos started...again

"All of you are noisy~" a voice that sounded lazy said.

"Wait? Atsushi anikicchi, today is the opening of a new cafe in Akita right? You will miss the train if you don't leave now"

"Who cares about that cafe~ By the way why are you all fighting?"

"Ryouta aniki and Shintaro aniki are stealing Tetsu away from me!" the tanned teen screamed

"Stop saying false things!" Ryouta and Shintaro said in unison

"Is that so~? Then Tetsuya-chin can be my partner~"

"Don't join in the fight!" all of them shouted

And that didn't help at all...

"What's the commotion here?"

All of them froze the moment they heard that voice

"Ahahaha w-we...ah...talking! Yes Talking! Ahahaha" the blond shuttered as he leap behind the giant

"Nice lie Ryouta" Seijuro said sarcastically "Shintaro care to explain?"

"Hmph. The both of them are trying to rip off tetsuya's arms. I just stop them from doing so"

"Is...that so? Well well well, Ryouta Daiki...I'll see the both of you in hel- later" he corrected his self

'I'm 100% sure that you wanted to say 'I'll see you in hell'!' the blond and the tanned teen thought

"No need Sei-nii. I'm okay"

"Are you sure Tetsuya? I don't want you to get hurt again." Seijuro stated as he made his way near the teal haired teen

"I'm really okay. You can spare them"

'OUCH! Direct hit!'

"Hmmm if that's what you want" Seijuro said "By the way i have a gift for you."

"Sei-nii have a gift for me? But my birthday is last week and you already gave me one" Tetsuya stated

"But i want to give you another gift. Lets go outside" Seijuro lead the way. The others are trailing behind

Once they got outside, their jaw drop at the sight right infront of them. (except Seijuro)

"S-Seijuro a-aniki...?" Tetsuya shuttered

"That's my gift for you Tetsuya" he simply said

"N-O F-A-I-R!" A blond whined

"Yes fair. Lets ride it Tetsuya. I'll teach you how to drive"

The both of them runs towards the car. And in a speed of light, the engine started and POOF the both of them are out of their sight

"WAAAH! They ran away! CATCH THEM!" The blond ordered.

"Drive faster Shintaro aniki!"

"Stop ordering me around Daiki!"

"Wheeee~"

-/-/-/-/-

"That's the car!"

"Shut it Ryouta! I know! I have a bad eye sight but i'm not blind!"

"A basketball court...?" the tanned teen mumbled

"What are they doing there?" the purple haired teen asked

"Who knows?" all of them answered

-o-o-o-o-

"Sei-nii..."

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry for everything we have done. We hurt you, We pushed you away. Can you forgive your brother? Can you trust us again?"

"..."

"Tetsuya..."

"Oi! Seijuro aniki! Tetsu!"

"Daiki..." Seijuro _smiled_ "What are you doing here?" he asked

The tanned teen just gulp and hid behind the giant

"Ah, so all of you are here"

"Seijuro aniki your being unfair" shintaro said

Seijuro was surprise about the accusation that came from the green haired teen "Care to elaborate?"

"You don't ned to say sorry **Alone. **All of us are at fault, you don't have to sorry for our sake."

"Aniki, i already forgave you all." Tetsuya decided to speak up

"Even though we pushed you away?" daiki asked

Tetsuya just nodded

"We even broke our promise..." ryouta added

And once again Tetsuya nodded

"We treated you like your useless" Atsushi sadly said

"Aniki...the past is in the past. The future is ahead us, god gave me another chance to live with all of you" Tetsuya stated he looked at them with a rare smile on his face. "I'm just happy that... All of us are together again"

A tear rolled out on his cheeks

"You know what aniki...i have to admit that i was so sad that all of you changed, that you left me, that you treat me useless, weak. I distant myself because i'm afraid that i will be a burden to all of you. But no matter what happened...i can never ever hate all of you because...all of you are the most important thing in this world. I really love aniki no matter what" He stated, he was smiling yet...the tears are falling.

"Silly Tetsuya..." Seijuro said as he wipe the tears on his youngest brother's cheeks "Tetsuya isn't a burden, Tetsuya is a treasure. A treasure that should be cherish. I'm so sorry if sei-nii hurt Tetsuya's feelings. You don't deserve the treatment we gave you. No matter what happen, we will never hate you. Don't you have any idea how many buckets of tears i shedded when i heard that my precious brother was abducted and was being tortured? I wish...that i'm the one whose being tortured for fun. We can lose all of our money, but i will never forgive myself if we lose you...because your that important to us, Do you understand Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuyacchi! Stop crying, or else i will cry too!" the blond threated

"We don't care" was the statement the blond heard

"Waaaah! So mean! Tetsuyacchi! Help me! You love me right~?"

"On the second thought, no" Tetsuya deadpanned

And the blond cried. All of them laugh.

"Why do you always bully me? What did i do to make you hate me~?" he desperately asked

"Its your fault, because you were born in this world" Daiki stated bluntly

"HEY! Its not my fault!" the blond continued to whine and whine and whine and cry and cry. But none of them cared. Not until tetsuya said...

"Ryouta-nii please stop crying-" he was cut off by the blond

"YEHEYYY! Tetsuyacchi cared about me~!" the blond cheered

"Because your voice is really irritating" he added.

"And here i thought that you really helping me! I hate you Tetsuyacchi!"

"I hate you too"

"Neh neh~ Were inside the basketball court, why don't we play~?" Atsushi childishly asked

"Good idea! Let's play~!" the blond stop from crying

"Uhhh..."

"What is it Daiki?" Shintaro asked the tanned teen

"I forgot to bring the ball..."

"I-D-I-O-T!" all of them shouted at the tanned teen

"Hey! It's not my fault! I dropped it!" he defended

"So what now? Go home? Ah! Its boring! I want to play! Idiot Daikicchi!"

"I DROPPED IT! Why don't we use your head instead? Besides, It will be a good replacement. Your head is just made up of air and nothing but air" the tanned teen countered

"What did yo-" "Hey are you going to use the court?"

A new voice asked, which is kind of familiar

"Kagami-kun" Tetsuya was surprised to see the dark red haired teen

"Kuroko! Its been a while!" he said as he offered a bump fist at the teal haired teen

"Yes it is. I'm sorry if i didn't attend school. The doctors said that is should rest for one whole week before they can let me go out of the hospital" the teal haired teen explained as he accepted the bump fist.

"Hey! Is that a basketball your holding?" the tanned teen asked as he pointed at the round orange thing on the dark haired teen's palms

Everybody tried not to laugh at his idiotic question

"Yes yes. Pfffft! Hahahaha!"

"HEY! Stop laughing! Geez! I was just asking an obvious question"

"Then don's ask!"

"Enough of this nonsense. Kagami Taiga, hand over the ball." The shorter red haired teen ordered. And the taller red haired teen just complied. "Me, Atsushi and Daiki will be on the same team, while Kagami Taiga, Ryouta, Tetsuya and Shintaro will be on the same team. Any complains?"

"I want to be on the same team as Tetsu!" the tanned teen protest

"Okay so no one protest? Let's start the game" he stated

'What am I, an air?!'

-/-/-/-/-

After an hour or so, both team ended as a tie.

"Well that was a great game!"

"Its nice playing with you Kagamicchi!"

"K-kagami...cchi?"

"Ryouta-nii always add 'cchi' on the name of the person he acknowledge" Tetsuya explained

"I don't want that!"

"Its time to go home, Tetsuya still needs to rest. Kagami Taiga join us, because of you Tetsuya is alive and we had fun today. Lets all eat dinner together" the red haired teen said

The group left the basketball court. Tetsuya looked up to see the sky and suddenly he remembered the last part of the book he just read a while ago.

_The sky is very unique..._

_The color is sky blue indeed..._

_But...i think its close to the color of teal, don't you think?_

Tetsuya secretly smiled, and answered the book's question

'Yes indeed it is.'

**OMAKE**

"Kagami-kun!"

"What is it kuroko? Do you need something?"

"I just want to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Sei-nii told me that you gave me blood, is that true?"

Kagami was confuse with the question, but nevertheless he answered the question "Yes, is there a problem with it?"

"Ewww" Kuroko deadpanned

A red mark appeared on the dark red haired teen "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"I am now infected with the bakagami virus"

"YOU BASTARD!"

And Kuroko made a run, he love his life okay? Its up to kagami if he will spare the teal haired teen or...not.

**OMAKE #2**

When Kuroko got home (Kagami let the teal haired teen live...for now) He approached his eldest brother-who was inside their living room together with all of his aniki-.

"Sei-nii i have a big problem" he stated. Which made Seijuro spit out his water

"What's your problem? Did someone bully you? Do you want me to kill them? The funeral is free"

"No no. It just that..."

"Don't worry tetsuya you can tell me everything."

"I have a most contagious dangerous virus in the whole history of viruses"

All of them wanted to sweatdrop but they refrain from doing so, so instead they let the red haired teen composed himself and asked the teal haired teen calmly "And...what is this virus?"

"Its called the 'Bakagami virus'"

Okay...that was new... All of them sweatdropped expect the red haired teen.

"Well you should be thankful to Kami-sama that Daiki isn't your donor, his idiotic virus is far more worse than Kagami taiga's"

Daiki choked his food, While Tetsuya is in deep thought, before he said

"You're right."

And the chaos started...again. Tetsuya just hope that this kind of atmosphere will stay forever

-o-o-o-o-

**DONE~! I hope you like my Christmas gift :) Please review :)**

**-seijuro407-**


End file.
